Be yourself
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: When you know you are special then why would you run after someone. Tarika-Shreya


**Guys… dil tham ke parna… kisis ko heart attack a jai toh ilzam mujh pe na lagana. Kuch log jutey chappal marenge or kuch ful barsainge, I know this :p**

.

"Arey bhaisab ap ye sab kya colour dekha rahe hain? Koi acha sa colour dikhaiye na" the girl requested the salesman.

"Hey!" someone greeted her.

"Dr. Tarika! Ap yaha?"

"Ya, it's a shopping mall na. toh koi bhi a ja sakta hian" she smirked.

"Oh toh hain" she tried to smile.

"Btw, tum yaha gents section mei kya kar rahi ho?" she was serious.

"Ye toh main bhi apko puch sakti hu na" she was trying to be smart.

"Ha ha, ye sab bohot puarana ho chuuka hain Shreya, mujhe ab insab bato se farak nahi pata."

"I know" Shreya answered.

"Main yaha se guzar rahi thi, toh tum nazar a gain"

"Haan, wo… wo main T-shirt kharid ne ai thi" she said hesitatingly.

"Really! Kis ke liye?" she asked, this time with a mischievous smile.

"Daya sir ke liye" she was blushing but Tarika didn't notice as she was looking something inside her purse.

"Daya ke liye? Ku?" she was confused.

"Haan. Unka birthday a raha hain na?"

"Oh, shit. How can I forget. Damn it yar"

"Hey! Its ok na, ab yad a gaya na" she smiled.

"arey nahi yar, aisey keisey bhul gain main."

"Abhi, kaha hain, next week hain unka birthday"

"Phir bhi,… hey wait. Agar birthday next week hain toh tum ku aj hi gift kharid rahi ho?"

"aisehi, aj idhar se guzar rahi thi toh socha le leti hu" Shreya explained.

** _do hapte se ghum rahi hu, kuch pasand hi nahi ata**_

"Oh, that's great. Tumhe Daya ka pasand pata hain?"

"Na.. nahi, wahi toh problem hain"

"Mujhe pata hain. Main help karu?" she asked.

'Apko pata hain?" she was surprised and a little bit jealous too.

"Shreya, Daya dost hain mera. Or Abhijeet ka bhi." She smiled "Abhijeet jeisa nahi par janti hu"

"Oh" she relaxed.

"Tum T-shirt kharido gi Daya ke liye!" Tarika exclaimed.

"Haan, ku? Wo nahi pehentey kya?"

"Tumne kabhi dekha hain use T-shirt pehne huye?"

"Na.. nahi. Par, mujhe laga ki.. jane dijiye. Ap bataiye kya lu main unke liye?"

Suddenly Tarika's mind reminded her something. She stared at her.

.

"_Arey Tarika main sach keh raha hu. Tum mera yakin ku nahi karti?"_

"_Tum chup raho Abhi. Awwi kuch bhi mat bolo"_

"_Awwi, arey nahi Dr. tarika main sach keh raah hu. Kya ap bhi. Main kabhi jhut bol sakta hu bhala. Or wo bhi jab bat Daya ki ho?"_

"_Dekhti toh main bhi hu Daya ko? Sachin ko bhi dekhti hu, or Rajat ko bhi. Iska matlab main sab se payar karti hu na?" Tarika was angry "Tum larko ki problem kya hain yar. Har chiz ko ghuma phira ke dekhtey ho" she sighed._

"_Ab ye larak larki ki bat kaha se ai! Choro tumhe batana hi galat tha." He sat down on sofa "Ek cup coffee milega?"_

"_Why not? Par aisi batey phir nahi karma. Samjhe?"_

"_Nahi karunga. Mujhe kya. Mujhe larkio ki tarah chugli karne ki adat nahi hain. Maine toh socha tha, jab tumhe kahi or se pata chalega toh mujh pe char jaogi. Isliye bataya tha. Par faida kya hu. Ab bhi char gain tum mujhpar."_

"_Tumhare bat mei ketni percent sachchai hain?"_

"_100%"_

"_Main believe nahi karti"_

"_Mat karo, mujhe kya? Jab Daya tumse kahega, tab toh manogi na?"_

"_Daya! Don't tell me ki, he too" she exclaimed._

"_Too! Abhi toh yehi man ne k liye taiyar nahi thi ki Shreya likes him. Or ab too ho gaya? How?" he teased her._

"_Shut up!" she hit him._

"_Ouch" _

"_Abhi, please thik se batao na?"_

"_Bataya toh yar"_

"_daya ne mujhe kabhi iasa kuch toh nahi kaha"_

"_Usne mujhse bhi kaha kahan abtak?"_

"_matlab! Matlab, tum awwi hawa mei teer mar rahe ho?"_

"_arey yar, tum please choro yesab. Ek cup coffee ke liye tumhari bakbak sunne se toh better hain ki main coffee shop mei jake coffee pe lu"_

"_Deti hu. Etna natak mat karo" she hit him again._

_._

"Dr. Tarika" Shreya called her "kaha kho gain ap?"

"kahi nahi. Tum kya keh rahi thi?"

"Main keh rahi thi, agar T-shirt nahi toh kya lu?"

"tum T-shirt hi de do" Tarika suggested.

"nahi, wo pehnengehi nahi toh de ke kya faida?'

"Kya pata, agar tumne diya toh pehen bhi lega kabhi" she smirked.

"Dr. tarika, kya ap bhi? She blushed.

And this time her blush wasn't unnoticed by Tarika. She smiled.

"Now stop blushing or kuch pasand karo jaldi se"

Shreya was confused, what happened to Tarika suddenly. Why she was behaving like that? She thought Tarika hadn't any idea about Daya and her. but now its seemed like she knew everything. When she came out from her dreamland she found Tarika with a blue colour T-shirt in her hand.

"Apko blue color bohot pasand hain na?"

"Haan. Tumhe keisey pata?"

"Wo, apko bohot bar dekha hain na blue color pehne huye"

"Actually Abhi ki favourite hain" she smiled.

"Oh, toh ap Abhijeet sir ke liye pehenti hain Blue color!" she smirked.

"Ha, ha, aisi bat nahi hain. Haan, kbahi kabhi uske liye hi pehenti hu. But jayadatar nahi. Main isliye pehneti hu, because I know blue color mujhe suit karta hain" she laughed.

"Oh, toh apki favourite color konsa hain?"

"Ab, blue hain. Pehle kya tha wo yad nahi hain"

Shreya was confused. What had she say. Abhi's favourite color is blue, so she liked blue, but she didn't wear blue dress for him. She was different. And may be that's why she ruled over Abhijeet's heart.

"Apki batey mujhe samajh nahi a rahi hain"

"Janti hu, kisi ko nahi ati samajh meri bat" she smiled.

"Ap Daya sir ke bare mei sab kuch janti hain?"  
"larko ke bare mei sab kuch janna possible hain ye main believe nahi kar sakti. Main Abhijeet ke bare mei hi sab nahi janti" she smiled again. "Tum ek kam karo, kuch formal le lo Daya ke liye. Wo pehen ke office aiga toh tumhe dekh ke acha lagega"

"Sure. Ye black wala acha lage ga unpe" she picked up a black shirt.

"haan. Tumhari choice toh bohot acah hain. Good for Daya. Uska choice bilkul bakwas hain"

"Dr. Tarika!"

"please, mujhe sirf Tarika bolao"

"Ok, I will try"

"That's good."

"Ap kuch nahi lengi, Abhijeet sir ke liye?"

"Nahi, main jaldi mei hu. Uske liye kuch lene lagi toh rat ho jaigi"

"wo toh hain, ap bhi Abhijeet sir ko formal chizey gift karti hain?"

"Nahi, main use formal watch bhi gift nahi karti, kaprey toh dur ki bat hain"

"Kya! Main kuch samjhi nahi"

"Daya or Abhijeet mei bohot fark hain Shreya. Pehle main abhi ko kuch aisa deti hi nahi thi, or ab jab deti hu, tab main apni pasand ki chiz deti hu, uski pasand ki nahi. Kuki uski pasand ki kuch hain hi nahi. I mean.." she sighed " jane do, tum nahi samjhogi, bus ye samjh lo, Abhijeet ko is mei hi khushi milti hain. Btw, main use bohot kam gift deti hu, kuki use pasand nahi or nahi mujhe."

"Kya? Ap dono bohot alag ho?"

"wo toh hain. Par Daya usse bhi alag hain"

"KU?"

"ek, suggestion du tumhe?"

Shreya nodded.

"Daya ke piche mat bhago, jetna bhago gi otna hi dur jaiga. Use attract karne ki koshish kao?"

"attract!"

"Ha ha, iska matlab ye nahi ki, …"

"ye nahi ki…" Shreya inquired.

"Jane do" Tarika smiled "bus ye, yad rakhna, if you really like him na, toh bohot patient ki jarurat hogi tumhe n bohot jayada believe ki"

"Samjhi nahi main?"

"Tum kuch samajhti ho ya nahi" she teased her.

"nahi.. wo.."

"ek, or bat, jisse payar karogi na, us ke liye kabhi apne apko badal na mat. Kuki wo insane bhi agar tumse payar karta hain toh tumhare liye uska payar bhi badal jainga. Kuki wo toh us Shreya se payar karta hoga na, jo tum actual mei ho. or agar koi tumhare badle huye rup se payar kare toh us mamle mei nikal lena hi behtar hain. Tumhe bohot mil jainga. Samjhi?/ I know nahi samjhi"

"ap. Daya sir ke bare mei aisa bol rahi hain?"

"Ha ha, nahi, main aise hi keh rahi thi"

Tarika's phone rang.

"hello, haan bolo"

"ati hu, just give me 5 minutes." She cut the call.

"Bye, shreya, I have got to go."

"abhijeet sir ka phone tha?"

"haan, wo bahar wait kar raha hain mera. Main bad mei miltu hu tumse. Jo kaha hain wo sochna, apne ap samajh a jaiga" she smiled "chalti hu, take care, bye."

"Bye"

Tarika left.

"ajeeb larki hain! I mean totally wow type girl. Mujhe hamesh lagtaa tha, ki Abhijeet sir isey ku pasand kartey hain. Ku ki, he is not the one who would love a girl only by her appearance, agar aisa hota toh unhe or bhi bohot mil jati. But, aj pata chala ki ku kartey hain wo isee payar. Dr. Tarika jeisi koi larki sayad hi duniya mei dusri koi ho. Main toh unki as pas bhi nhi a sakti kabhi."

Her phone rang, There was a msg from her.

" _be yourself. ALWAYS. Believe that you are unique. You are smart enough to get any kind of guy. Just coz you like someone, don't run after him. Just be smart enough so that he run after you. Till then like him n love him. And when you will be sure about his feelings, do make a quick decision n enjoy your life. I hope isbar aya hoga sab samajh"_

"haan. A gaya. Thank you Dr Tarika, I mean Tarika"

"bhaisab ap ye formal shirt pack kar dijiye"

.

**AN:/ some of you requested me to write on Dayareya. But as I told you, m not good enough to write on them. I cant even write on vivesha, although I love them a looot. Mujhe lagta hain, main unke characters ke sath justice nahi kar paungi. Isliye nahi likhti. But this time I have tried something different. I hope ki aplogo ko samjh aya hoga. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**


End file.
